First World Problems
by stainedheart
Summary: AJ would never listen to Kaitlyn's suggestions anymore. Punk/AJ


**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine

**A/N: **It all started in a sunny afternoon, when I was bored and didn't want to do nothing related to college. This is not my otp, but I can say I'm starting to like this couple after all their interactions as GM and champ. Reviews are highly appreciated and sorry for my poor English, I'm working on it.

Enjoy!

* * *

**First World problems**

Like everything that once went wrong with AJ's life it started with Kaitlyn and her suggestions.

"_You know, people say PS Vita is better than DS, you should try it" _she said. And AJ, as the great friend she was bought the new PS, thinking her friend knew what she was talking about. Or maybe AJ just bought it as an excuse to have a new video game; her beloved Nintendo DS was a little old indeed and she could use some change in her stale gamer life. She had a PlayStation (which she would always neglect in favor of her cousin's Xbox), so using another Sony device shouldn't be so difficult, right?

Oh boy, she was really, _really _wrong.

The first thing AJ noticed about that monster was the amount of pages in the manual. She couldn't remember of her DS having a manual with so many pages or technical words (probably because she couldn't even remember where the said manual was) and all those explanations on how letting the PS under the sun could damage the product weren't helping her. What kind of nerd would let such a precious thing under the sun anyway? With a sigh she turned the thousand – that were probable fifty – of pages trying to learn how to play her favorite games, but got bored in middle of it and threw the manual on her purse, preferring to learn the better way: Using it.

* * *

Now that her job only consisted of skipping from one place to another she had plenty of time between her segments, which she usually fulfill with her DS, playing Pokémon like there was no tomorrow and trying to not disturb the others with her excitement. But the PS Vita was a devilish entity, refusing to even turn on. AJ let a sigh, wishing her DS wasn't in her hotel room and she could just throw that terrible piece of Japanese technology in the nearest trash can; she could obviously go back to the locker room, pick the manual of her purse and read it, trying to make her new device work. Or she could just hit Kaitlyn with it.

Unfortunately her best friend was in the ring that moment, so AJ went resigned to the Divas' locker room, mumbling curses against Sony and their engineers, Kaitlyn and her inexistent knowledge in video games and herself for believing in her friend.

AJ was so absorbed in her own world of sadness for not being able to play Pokémon she hit something, or better, _someone_, her PS dropping and hitting the floor with a painful noise.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking and…" she began to apologize.

"You know, these things are too expensive for you to let it fall like this"

Obvious, of all the people she could come across in the backstage it had to be CM Punk. He crossed his arms in a cocky way while AJ picked her PS, not even bothering to check if it was okay.

"I know, I know" she said, trying to not look into his eyes. AJ knew from previous experiences it could be a very dangerous thing for a girl to do "But it wasn't working before anyway, so it isn't exactly a problem"

Punk frowned his eyebrows, taking the PS of her hands and pressing all the buttons, and tilting his head a little, action AJ found way too cute to not smile. He looked at her, who let the smile disappear, a serious expression taking its place.

"Did you charge it?" He asked.

AJ's expression was the answer he needed.

"Charge it?"

Punk rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, usually when we buy electronics we give them an initial charge, genius."

"Oh, so that's why it wasn't working! Thank you Punk!"

AJ got her PS back, starting to skip to the locker room in order to charge it when Punk called her.

"In case you need more solutions to your electronics problems just let me know"

And with a final smirk he went back his way, letting a paralyzed AJ behind. She wasn't sure that last line was a flirt, but would certainly discover it.

Without Kaitlyn's help, of course.


End file.
